Lace and Silk
by SherlockSnape
Summary: C'était officiel, Hannibal était une véritable diva. Ou quand Will ne sait quoi penser des nombreux produits de beauté d'Hannibal et se demande ce qu'il peut bien cacher d'autre dans ses tiroirs.
**Lace and Silk**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS n'est absolument pas sérieux XD Tout est de la faute de Tumblr, comme souvent. Tumblr, c'est Satan.

Enjoy !

* * *

Will ne savait quoi penser.

Depuis qu'Hannibal et lui avaient vaincu le Grand Dragon Rouge, consommé Bedelia et fui les États-Unis pour se cacher en France, toutes leurs actions étaient dictées par la survis et faits dans la hâte. Se procurer de faux papiers, changer d'identité, prendre un avion, dénicher un refuge, guérir, éplucher les journaux. Puis, commencer une nouvelle vie, trouver du travail, un nouveau cercle social, se fondre dans la masse, rester invisible. Beaucoup de choses étaient en suspens. Des discussions qu'ils auraient dû avoir, des ajustements qui s'étaient étonnamment mis en place naturellement sans qu'ils en parlent et des limites qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fixées.

C'est ainsi que Will se retrouva dans leur salle de bain, ce matin-là, totalement perplexe devant certains détails qui lui avaient échappé jusque là.

Il avait ouvert le meuble de rangement, pour y prendre sa mousse à raser, quand il avait soudainement réalisé que le petit cabinet était plein de flacons et de tubes qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Hannibal avait un nombre impressionnant de produits de beauté. Des masques détoxifiants, des gommages, des crèmes hydratantes visage et corps, un antirides, un anticernes, des soins avant et après rasage, un gel douche, un shampoing et un après-shampoing, un déodorant et – nom de Dieu – un pot de cire d'épilation. Le tout portait la même marque, que Will ne connaissait pas et qui semblait atrocement chère.

Une seule des étagères contenait les produits de Will, qui se limitaient à un gel douche qu'il utilisait également pour ses cheveux, une mousse à raser premier prix, des rasoirs jetables et une crème hydratante d'une marque très connue, le tout acheté en supermarché.

Will n'aimait pas les clichés et cela n'empêchait absolument pas Hannibal d'être un homme incroyablement viril à ses yeux, mais cette découverte sur son intimité lui conférait subitement un penchant féminin, presque précieux. C'était officiel, le cannibale était une véritable diva.

Will referma la porte du placard et entreprit de se préparer pour sa journée. Mais une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : quels autres petits secrets de ce genre cachait Hannibal ? S'il fouillait dans le tiroir où il rangeait ses sous-vêtements, allait-il trouver un faux fond qui dissimulait des culottes en dentelle ? L'idée le fit éclater de rire, alors qu'il se brossait les dents, et il éclaboussa le miroir de dentifrice. Et alors qu'il prenait une serviette pour nettoyer la glace, il se rendit compte qu'il _devait_ savoir.

Hannibal était en bas, dans la cuisine, Will pouvait entendre des crépitements dans une poêle et le bruit des ustensiles. Il préparait le petit-déjeuner. La voie était donc libre. Il sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre attenante. Celle d'Hannibal.

Le lit était impeccablement fait, il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière visible, un costume pendait sur son cintre à la poignée de l'armoire, encore enveloppé dans le plastique du pressing. Probablement la tenue qu'il avait prévu de porter ce jour-là. Will s'approcha silencieusement de la commode et ouvrit lentement le premier tiroir. Des boxers de marque, ainsi que des paires de chaussettes, étaient parfaitement pliés et alignés. Il enregistra mentalement l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux pour les remettre correctement en place, puis plongea ses mains à l'intérieur et les plaqua contre le fond, avant de tâter les bords, à la recherche d'une encoche ou d'une irrégularité. Mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal, alors il rangea méticuleusement, avant de s'attaquer au tiroir suivant. Des t-shirts et des sous-pulls étaient tout aussi bien rangés. Pas un seul n'avait la même nuance ou les mêmes motifs et ils étaient classés par couleur. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de maniaquerie, puis s'accroupit devant le meuble et fouilla minutieusement, quand l'ambiance se modifia légèrement dans la pièce. Will mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée, et un instant supplémentaire avant de percevoir la faible respiration dans son dos. Il se figea, comme s'il pouvait devenir invisible s'il ne bougeait plus. Certains prédateurs ne distinguaient que les objets en mouvement, après tout.

« Que fais-tu, Will ? »

Apparemment, Hannibal ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Le ton de sa voix était neutre, quoique teinté d'une subtile surprise. Il souhaitait simplement savoir ce que Will trafiquait avec ses deux bras plongés jusqu'au coude dans son tiroir. Le brun se leva lentement et se tourna vers lui, en évitant d'affronter son regard.

« Je… euh… »

Il fut une époque où Will pouvait mentir à Hannibal sans sourciller. Mais à ce moment précis, il resta tendu au milieu de la pièce, incapable d'articuler une phrase correcte.

« Tu cherchais quelque chose, peut-être ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je te le prêterai volontiers. »

« Oui… » Répondit Will, hésitant. « Je n'ai plus de… chaussettes propres. »

Hannibal le fixa un moment, avant de plisser légèrement ses paupières, comme s'il essayait de lire dans l'esprit de Will.

« Cela me paraît hautement improbable, puisque nous nous sommes servis de la machine à laver hier et que je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir mis tes chaussettes dans le tambour, puis dans le sèche-linge. »

Will soupira, vaincu, et sentit la sueur couler dans son dos.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je faisais, sans passer pour… hum… » Il fit un vague geste de la main, ne trouvant pas le mot adéquat.

« Pour quoi, Will ? Pour quoi ne veux-tu pas passer ? »

« Un genre de… pervers. »

Hannibal leva les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Que pensais-tu trouver exactement ? Certains objets destinés au plaisir ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama Will, avant de se figer. « Tu en as ? »

« Ça, tu ne le sauras pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité. »

« C'est à cause de tous ces produits dans la salle de bain, » commença Will, avant de chercher ses mots.

Hannibal attendit patiemment la suite.

« Je veux dire… Même Molly n'en avait pas autant. Du coup, je me demandais… »

« Quelles autres choses je pouvais bien cacher dans mes affaires ? » Compléta le cannibale, amusé par l'embarras du brun.

Will hocha simplement la tête, en regardant ailleurs.

« Et… à quel genre de trouvailles t'attendais-tu ? » Demanda le psychiatre, en faisant un pas vers Will.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh si, tu sais. Tu imaginais quelque chose de précis. Dis-moi ce que c'est. »

Un autre pas, et Hannibal fut beaucoup trop proche. Will murmura alors une réponse inintelligible.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Des sous-vêtements féminins, » répéta-t-il à peine plus fort.

« Aimerais-tu me voir en porter ? » Le questionna le blond, sans préavis.

Will eut un sursaut et le fixa, la bouche entrouverte.

« Quoi… ? » Coassa-t-il.

« Mon interrogation est légitime. Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu y vois un intérêt. »

Will ne trouva rien à répondre durant un temps exceptionnellement long. Depuis qu'ils s'autorisaient un peu à souffler et prenaient peu à peu leurs marques, la tension entre eux n'avait fait que s'accroître, jusqu'à atteindre un point où elle devenait quasiment insupportable. Ces derniers temps, se trouver dans la même pièce qu'Hannibal était presque une souffrance pour Will. Une douleur _physique_. Un besoin difficile à refréner, à dominer, mais qu'il comprenait mal. Même en mettant de côté le fait qu'Hannibal était un homme, Will n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de désirer qui que ce soit. Pas de cette manière complètement dévorante, obsessionnelle et dévastatrice. Il aimait le sexe, comme tout le monde, supposait-il. Mais, l'impulsion électrique qui le transperçait, quand le cannibale avait le malheur de le frôler, n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. C'était beaucoup plus primitif, profond, brutal. Reptilien.

« Je n'ai pas poussé ma réflexion aussi loin, entre le moment où l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit et celui où je suis passé à l'acte. »

« Je vois, » ponctua le psychiatre. « Et maintenant ? »

Hannibal était beaucoup trop près. Son odeur court-circuitait totalement la capacité de Will à réfléchir clairement. Les mots jaillirent donc de sa bouche sans qu'il songe à les retenir.

« Te voir nu serait déjà un bon début. »

Hannibal sourit en coin, puis tira sur la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. D'un léger mouvement d'épaule, le tissu tomba au sol presque sans bruit. Il déboutonna ensuite le haut de son pyjama en soie, lentement, comme pour laisser à Will le temps de changer d'avis. Le vêtement finit également sur le tapis de la chambre. Il fit une pause, alors que le brun détaillait son torse en retenant son souffle et tendait une main hésitante. Ses doigts touchèrent sa poitrine, juste sur son cœur qui battait furieusement dans ses tempes et ses tympans, caressèrent les poils fins de ses pectoraux, puis descendirent lentement sur son nombril.

« Enlève ton pantalon, » dit Will, d'une voix basse, mais ferme.

Hannibal glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du bas de son pyjama, sous lequel il ne portait rien, et l'abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'il cascade le long de ses jambes fuselées et se ramasse autour de ses chevilles. Puis, il s'immobilisa de nouveau, les bras le long du corps. Will baissa les yeux et continua son observation, ses yeux bleus mémorisant chaque détail dans son palais mental. Son ventre ferme, les muscles dessinés de ses hanches étroites, ses cuisses robustes, et entre elles, son sexe au repos qu'il fixa assez longtemps pour que ses joues se teintent de rose. Puis, il releva la tête et affronta le regard du blond qui attendait, curieux.

« Embrasse-moi, » dit Will.

« Tu es bien autoritaire… »

« Ferme-la, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

Will vit clairement les poils se hérisser sur les bras d'Hannibal et ses pupilles se dilater, mais ce fut ses seules réactions, avant qu'il agrippe brusquement sa nuque et l'embrasse. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Le cannibale ravagea la bouche de Will, tenta de la posséder, de prendre le contrôle. Mais, le brun ne le laissa clairement pas faire et empoigna ses cheveux pour reculer sa tête, avant de le pousser sans avertissement vers le lit. Ses chevilles toujours prisonnières de son pantalon, Hannibal perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le matelas. D'un coup de talon, il se débarrassa du vêtement, puis s'installa plus confortablement en défiant Will du regard, digne dans sa glorieuse nudité. Will en perdit son souffle, avant de se reprendre, de se déshabiller dans la hâte et de monter à genoux sur le lit. Hannibal le regarda venir à lui, dévora son corps du regard, le sourire sur son ventre, la balafre sur sa joue, les cicatrices sur son torse et ses épaules. Will portait ses épreuves sur sa peau, tout comme lui, et cela ne le rendait que plus beau encore. Il rampa au-dessus de lui et s'assit sur ses hanches.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, mon cher Will ? »

« Tu vas me baiser, Hannibal, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom et tout ce qui se trouve en dehors de cette chambre. Car j'en ai besoin pour que cette vie ait un sens, pour ne plus me sentir vide. J'ai besoin de t'absorber totalement, que tu laisses ton empreinte en moi, que tu me marques comme tien. »

Hannibal coula ses mains sur le dos de Will qui creusa ses reins, puis empoigna ses fesses fermes et rebondies pour le coller contre lui. Leurs érections glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant un gémissement. Voir le plaisir s'inscrire sur le visage du brun retourna quelque chose dans le ventre du cannibale, il en voulait plus, qu'il perde le contrôle et se donne à lui. Il tendit son bras vers la table de nuit, alors que Will se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sans le lâcher, il fouilla le tiroir de mémoire et en sortit un petit flacon qui semblait aussi luxueux que le reste de ses cosmétiques. Il dévissa le bouchon avec son pouce et son index, puis il versa une généreuse quantité d'huile de massage dans le creux des reins de Will qui frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? » Demanda-t-il, quand un doux parfum s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Le jasmin, » répondit Hannibal, en enduisant son dos.

Il massa fermement ses muscles, Will appuya son front contre son épaule, puis il insinua ses doigts lubrifiés entre les globes charnus. Il caressa la fente sensible, traça de petits cercles autour de l'entrée réceptive à son toucher. Le brun se tendit, mordit son cou et se cambra à sa rencontre.

« Personne ne t'a jamais caressé à cet endroit ? » Chuchota Hannibal à l'oreille de Will.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de parler quand une phalange s'immisça en lui.

« Tu aimes ça, » constata-t-il ensuite, quand Will étouffa un gémissement contre sa clavicule.

Hannibal prépara Will méticuleusement, en écoutant chaque variation de sa voix, en le regardant s'abandonner dans ses bras, contre son torse, en se délectant des chairs qui s'écartaient pour laisser entrer ses doigts, des muscles qui se détendaient, des gémissements qui résonnaient à son oreille. Will se redressa, s'empara de la petite bouteille, versa de l'huile dans sa main et passa un bras dans son dos pour caresser le membre d'Hannibal, avant de le guider lui-même à l'intérieur de lui. Puis, centimètre par centimètre, il s'empala doucement, alors qu'Hannibal agrippait ses hanches au point d'y laisser des marques, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un cri qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Quand il fut étroitement serré dans la chaleur du corps de Will, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller en cherchant son souffle et il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, pour le laisser s'adapter, découvrir la sensation d'être plein. Will avait la mâchoire contractée, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte dans une tentative désespérée de respirer alors que la douleur le transperçait. Ses ongles griffèrent le torse d'Hannibal, puis il baissa son regard sur lui et plongea dans ses orbes havane dévorés par le noir de ses pupilles.

« Détends-toi, respire. Va à ton rythme, utilise-moi à ta guise, je suis à toi, » murmura le cannibale, en caressant le bas de son dos.

Will hocha la tête, avant d'amorcer un premier mouvement prudent, mais profond. La bête qui grondait dans son bas-ventre s'était quelque peu calmée maintenant qu'elle avait enfin ce qu'elle désirait si ardemment. L'impression était étrange, inconnue pour lui, transcendante, car ils ne faisaient qu'un, de corps et d'esprit, à présent. Il bougea lentement, arqua son dos en sentant Hannibal aller et venir en lui, le blond guidait ses gestes, ses mains toujours fermement agrippées à ses flancs. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, même quand Will accéléra, que leurs peaux se couvrirent de sueur et que leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

Puis, le cannibale se redressa brusquement, le saisit par la taille et le plaqua au matelas, avant de plonger en lui de nouveau. Will cria, le serra contre lui, noua ses jambes dans le bas de son dos et dévora ses lèvres. Hannibal le prit plus fort, le posséda totalement, le fit se tordre sur les draps et se cambrer pour l'accueillir plus profondément. Will était si réceptif, ouvert, à ce moment précis. Plus de barrières, plus de remparts, ses yeux n'étaient que deux puits sans fond couleur lagon, dans lesquels Hannibal se noya et put lire toutes les émotions qui s'y cachaient jusque là. Il prit l'érection de Will en main et la caressa impitoyablement, guidé par le besoin ardent de le voir jouir. Le brun attrapa son poignet, y enfonça ses ongles en accompagnant le mouvement saccadé et implacable qui le précipita dans l'orgasme. Il se raidit sur le lit et geignit le nom d'Hannibal qui grava cette image dans son esprit. Ses muscles convulsèrent autour de lui, l'emportant à sa suite, et il vint en lui, tendu comme un arc, avant de poser son front trempé sur le torse de Will qui glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blond-argenté.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, durant un instant d'éternité où plus rien n'exista en dehors de leur monde.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils s'ajustaient encore aux changements significatifs dans leur relation, Will rentra un soir et trouva Hannibal dans la cuisine. La scène n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, bien évidemment, ce qui fit que le brun resta un certain temps tourmenté par l'impression tenace que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'approcha du cannibale, l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'assit sur l'îlot central de la pièce, sur un coin de plan de travail non utilisé, et observa avec intérêt son compagnon préparer le dîner. Il songeait qu'il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais de ce spectacle, quand Hannibal marcha vers le frigo. C'est là qu'il le remarqua enfin. Sa démarche était légèrement différente, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Et Will fut pris d'un doute qu'il désira immédiatement dissiper. Sa curiosité maladive le poussa à descendre de son perchoir pour s'avancer vers son amant qui lui tournait le dos.

Il le sentit s'approcher et s'appuya contre son torse quand Will l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Les paumes chaudes du brun se plaquèrent sur ses abdominaux, glissèrent sur l'avant de sa chemise jusqu'à sa ceinture. Hannibal ne dit toujours rien quand Will la déboucla pour ouvrir son pantalon et il retint imperceptiblement son souffle, quand il insinua ses mains à l'intérieur du vêtement et se figea. Car Will reconnut sans peine les reliefs de la dentelle sous ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux et observa, entre les pans écartés, le sous-vêtement rouge bordeaux qui servait d'écrin à la virilité du cannibale.

« J'imaginais plus du noir, » dit-il.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le noir, Will. J'ai toujours préféré les couleurs. »

« Et… Quand aurais-je le privilège de t'admirer uniquement habillé de ce minuscule bout de tissu ? »

« Après le dîner, » trancha Hannibal, d'une voix sans appel, en reboutonnant son pantalon.

« Rabat-joie, » protesta Will.

Mais un sourire vint contredire son ton contrarié, et ils s'attablèrent ensemble autour d'un tartare fait du cœur d'un plombier incompétent.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
